Jalousie
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Russie n'a pas vu son ami Gilbert depuis longtemps, et décide de l'inviter à dîner pour renouer cette amitié de longue date. Cependant, Chine, son compagnon qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux, ne semble pas très heureux par cette perspective. Il va gacher la soirée, mais Russie semble vouloir donner une sévère punition à son cher et tendre... OS & LEMON


Bon bah... Voilà, pour la première fanfic à être postée, vous aurez droit à un petit RussiChine ! Bon, je vous le dit tout de suite, je l'ai écrite y a longtemps celle là... Donc elle est pas très bonne niveau texte, mais je tenais à commencer par celle là ! /!\ Contient un lemon, alors... Voilà '-'

Bref, bonne lecture !

Nda: svp, donner moi votre avis x_x ça compte pour moi, surtout que... Bah c'est la première fiction que je publie **de toute ma vie !**

... Merci d'avance -_-'

* * *

><p>Russie et Chine se sont installés ensemble depuis peu. Ils vivent paisiblement leur amour qui fût facilement accepté par les autres pays. Aujourd'hui, Russie a décidé d'inviter Prusse à venir dîner.<p>

Chine, qui ne connaissait pas encore Prusse, n'était guère enchanté par les projets de Russie et râlait un peu.

-Et moi qui prévoyais une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie !

-Oui, je sais trésor, répondit Ivan en caressant la tête de Yao. Mais tu comprends, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Gilbert et nous étions de très bons amis autrefois alors je pense que le revoir ne me ferais pas de mal !

-Oui, mais…

Yao ne pût finir sa phrase, car les lèvres de Russie capturèrent les siennes. Se débattant au début, il finit par se laisser emporter par le baiser de Russie. Celui-ci mit ses bras autour du bassin de Chine, tandis que ce dernier laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le pull de Russie, dans son dos. Russie passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Chine, le faisant frémir. Ce dernier entrouvrit sa bouche, l'invitant. Ivan ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il commença alors à danser avec la langue de Yao qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Attendrit, Russie interrompit le baiser et alla en déposer un sur le front de notre petit Chine. Celui-ci regarda Ivan faire, étonné.

-Nous allons en rester là, commença Russie, sinon je ne vais pouvoir résister plus longtemps...

-D… D'accord aru, répondit Chine aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Tu veux que je fasse à dîner _ài_ ?

-Oh oui alors ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas cuisiné !

-D'accord, ce soir, on mange chinois -aru!

-Vraiment ?, répéta Russie, propos appuyés par une regard des plus pervers.

-Ou… Hééé!

Et Yao redevint aussi rouge qu'il y a quelques instants. Fière de ce qu'il venait de dire, Russie partit en sifflotant dans son bureau pour régler quelques affaires sans importance. Pendant ce temps, Chine se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer des légumes sautés avec du bœuf au gingembre. Cela faisait au moins deux heures que Russie était monté pour travailler et bataillait aussi pour ne pas aller dans la cuisine à cause de l'odeur délicieuse qu'il s'en dégageait. Soudain, Chine appela Russie.

-Ivan ?

-Oui trésor, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Gnn… Viens m'aider aru!

Russie ne se fit pas prier. Il dévalât les marches qui menaient au premier pour porter secours à Yao. Il trouva celui-ci en équilibre sur une chaise, essayant d'attraper une épice sur l'étagère.

-Qu'… Qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?!, demanda Ivan, surprit.

-J'avais trop chaud…Viens plutôt m'aider !

Chine avait remplacé son long pantalon par un short à carreau brun qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et il avait mis un pull à col « V » brun clair. Et pour cuisiner, il avait mis un tablier rose pale à froufrou. Russie ne pût rester indifférent face à ce spectacle. Il s'approcha de Chine et le souleva doucement par les jambes. Chine, content d'être plus grand que son amant pour une fois prit l'épice tant convoitée. Pendant ce temps, Russie en profita pour respirer l'odeur de Chine. Il commença à lui embrasser les cuisses, juste en dessous du short.

-Haaa ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais aru ?! Je vais tomber !

-Au pire des cas, je te rattrape mon trésor !

A ces mots, Ivan fit tomber Yao dans ses bras, en profitant pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Yao, cette fois, coupa court au baiser pour claquer Russie sur la joue droite.

-Baka ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Si tu t'étais blessé en me rattrapant aru ?!

-Meuh non !

-Hmm… C'est toi qui l'dit, ça, aru…

-Désolé trésor. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider pour me rattraper ?

-Heu… Tu pourrais mettre la table s'il te plaît aru?

-Mais oui, bien sûr trésor...

Russie voulut embrasser Chine, mais celui-ci détourna la tête pour lui montrer son désaccord. Il partit ensuite dans le salon pour mettre une nappe propre sur la table. Pendant que Yao finissait de préparer le dîner. A 8h, on sonna à la porte. Russie ouvrit, laissant apparaître à Chine un homme plus grand que lui qui avait des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges sang. Il avait aussi…un moineau sur la tête…

-Gilbert ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Ouaich, kesesese ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit !

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras pour se faire une accolade en rigolant, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Yao.

-Ah ! J'oubliais !, dit Russie. Gilbert, voici Yao. Yao, je te présente Gilbert.

-Ravi, déclara Gilbert.

-Enchanté…, lui répondit Chine en lui tendant la main.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup plus pesante. Russie pour détendre l'ambiance proposa d'aller dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Gilbert accepta volontiers et ajouta qu'il avait extrêmement soif. Chine partit dans la cuisine pendant que Russie et Gilbert s'asseyaient au salon. Chine ramena trois verres remplit d'alcool qu'il savait très fort mais que lui et Russie supportaient. Seulement, il fallait être habitué à en boire pour savoir supporter. Gilbert ne pouvait pas le connaître puisque cet alcool était chinois.

-A nos retrouvailles !, dit Russie.

-A nos retrouvailles, renchérit Gilbert.

Ils trinquèrent et ils burent tout leur verre d'une traite. Pendant ce temps Chine buvait tranquillement son verre. Soudain, on vit Gilbert cracher des flammes dignes d'un dragon.

-Oh pardon, dit Chine, je ne savais pas que tu ne supportais pas cet alcool ! Je vais te chercher de l'eau !

-Attend je vais lui chercher du pain, renchérit Russie en lui laçant un regard noir.

Chine se dirigea vers la cuisine en courant, suivi par Russie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je n'ai rien de mal ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

-Oui, c'est ça, on verra ce soir…

Russie prit le verre d'eau que tenait Chine et partit vers Gilbert qui commençait à s'étouffer laissant seul Chine, surpris par la réaction de son Russe. On passa ensuite à table. Tout se déroula sans accroc, mise à part le fait que Gilbert s'était assis à côté de Russie. Pendant tout le repas, Chine ne cessa de jeter des regards assassins à Gilbert. Au moment de partir…

-C'était une bonne soirée ! Merci de l'invitation, dit Prusse.

-C'était avec plaisir, et revient quand tu veux surtout ! , répondit Russie.

-Ok, aller, bonne fin de soirée Yao !

-De même…, répondit le concerné.

-A plus ! dit Russie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Après que Russie ait fermé la porte, Chine se dirigea vers la chambre. Il était convenu que ce soit Russie qui débarrasse la table. Yao eu juste le temps de défaire son tablier que Russie eu fini de ranger la table. Russie ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle trésor, commença celui-ci.

-Quand tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont tu as traité Gilbert. Je ne te remplacerais jamais par un autre et surtout pas lui et tu le sais.

-Tu aurais dû le voir te bouffer de regard ! C'était frustrant de te savoir désiré par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! En plus je n'ai pas aimé votre accolade au début…

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais devoir te faire comprendre la leçon d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-J'm'en fout, j'accepterais le châtiment que tu m'imposeras car mon honneur est en jeux.

-Ok : Ferme les yeux, ça risque de faire mal.

Yao s'exécuta, attendant à recevoir la correction qu'il mérite, mais à la place, il reçu un baiser plus passionné que d'habitude. Ce faisant, Russie passa ses mains sur les fesses de Chine, qui frémit. Yao posa ses mains sur le torse de Russie qui commença à mettre une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Chine pendant que l'autre commençait à remonter lentement sur les hanches de Yao. Ce dernier dût interrompre leur baiser pour pousser un petit gémissement quand Russie pinça doucement le mamelon de Chine.

-Haa…haa… Dou…Doucemeaaaah !

Russie avait remonté le pull de Chine et commençait à lui lécher le ventre, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à arriver au sein de Chine qu'il mordilla et suça de temps à autre, arrachant d'autre gémissements à Chine. Russie avait complètement enlevé le pull de Yao. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Il pénétra sa langue à l'intérieur, jouant avec celle de Chine. Pendant ce temps, Chine déboutonnait la chemise de Russie, lui caressant le torse. Cependant, les mains de Russie, elles, déboutonnaient le short de Yao. Puis elles passèrent sur ses fesses et enlevèrent complètement le vêtement de Chine. Quand Yao eu finit de dévêtir Russie de sa chemise, celui-ci poussa Chine sur le lit. Il se mit à se déshabiller à son tour. Ils étaient à présent tous deux en boxer. Russie s'allongea sur Yao et commença légèrement à se déhancher sur lui tout en l'embrassant. Chine passa ses bras autour du cou de Russie. Russie arrêta le baiser et commença à mordiller le cou de Yao qui commençait à gémir de façon de plus en plus excitante pour Russie. Ivan descendit de plus en plus bas et arriva à l'entrejambe de Chine gonflée par le plaisir. Il commença à l'embrasser par-dessus le boxer de Chine, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il se délectait de jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs. Chine poussa un cri bien plus fort que les autres quand la main d'Ivan se faufila sous le boxer de Chine et attrapa son membre gonflé par le plaisir. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à masser Chine, l'autre baissait le boxer de l'asiatique devenu trop petit. Elle prit ensuite possession des fesses de Chine. Celui-ci eut pour réflexe de se cambrer. Russie remonta pour déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles de Chine et redescendit pour embrasser le bout du membre de Chine déjà humide. Il déposa de légers baiser de çà et là, faisant frissonner Chine de plus belle. Ce dernier soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus excitant Russie. Lorsqu'il prit le membre de Chine à pleine bouche, celui-ci hoqueta de surprise. La langue de Russie qui se baladait sur lui était aussi chaude que la lave en fusion. Au fur et à mesure des plaintes de Chine, Russie accélérait le rythme que faisait sa bouche, arrachant d'autres cris à Chine. Celui-ci le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêtait et d'aller encore plus vite. Russie plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Chine, les massant et même les empoignaient de temps à autre. Chine, qui sentait qu'il allait venir, prévint Russie qui n'en fit rien. Chine jouit alors dans la bouche de Russie tout en hurlant son plaisir. Russie se délecta de la semence de son amant et embrassa Chine, lui faisant sentir le goût bizarre mais n'étant néanmoins pas désagréable. Russie enleva avec hâte le dernier vêtement qui lui restait, révélant à son amant son membre gonflé par le plaisir et tendu au possible. Chine déglutit quand il se dit que Russie allait entrer en lui avec ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, lui souffla Russie au creux de l'oreille. Même si c'est une punition, je serais très doux.

-Vr…Vraiment ?, s'inquiéta Chine.

-Oui, promis.

A ces mots, Russie mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Chine, qui lâcha un soupir. Il embrassa avec fougue son amant qui frissonna de plus belle. Russie attrapa une nouvelle fois les fesses de Chine pendant que ce dernier entoura le bassin de son amant de ses frêles jambes. Russie entra en Chine très lentement et doucement. Yao lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Lorsque Russie fut entièrement en Chine, il attendit un petit moment, le temps que les muscles de son amant s'habituent à son intrusion. Dès que ceux-ci furent habitués à l'imposante présence de Russie, ce dernier commença de très légers allés-retours, arrachant d'autres gémissements qui passaient de manifestation de douleur à l'expression pure et simple du plaisir que recevait l'asiatique. Russie, quant à lui avait du mal lui aussi à contenir des râles de plaisir. Quand Chine demanda à son amant d'être un peu plus sec dans ses mouvements ; il s'exécuta pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de Yao. Celui-ci hurlait à présent. Russie accéléra encore la cadence. Le corps de Chine frissonnait de plus en plus sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait le soviétique. Il se déversa sur le ventre de Russie, puis ce dernier après quelques coups de bassins supplémentaires jouit en Chine. Il sentit soudain une chaleur très agréable se répandre en lui. Russie se retira de Chine et se coucha à son côté. Chine se blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant. Décidément, ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux. Rien ne pourraient entraver leur amour, même pas se Gilbert. Le lendemain, Russie se réveilla avant Yao. Il posa un regard chargé de tendresse sur le brun, SON brun. Il lui caressa ses cheveux bruns soyeux. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de son amant. A son contact, Chine se réveilla.

-Coucou trésor, dit Russie.

-B'jour…, dit l'endormi.

-Alors ? As-tu apprécié ta punition d'hier ?

-Oh oui ! Vivement que je sois puni de nouveau !

-Hum ? Vraiment ? Tu fais donc l'insolent ? Attention, je vais être obligé de sévir !

-Je t'attends poussin !

...Et c'est repartit pour un tour... ?

* * *

><p>*Moi* Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Bon, j'avoue, Sébastien et Benji m'ont un peu aidé !<p>

*Sébastien* Tu n'es pas obligée de préciser tu sais...

*Benji* Je passe pour quoi moi ?!

*Moi* Bah... Pour ce que tu es vraiment, un peur Uke de service ^-^

*Arthur* Je dois avouer qu'elle laisse à désirer celle là niveau rédaction... Tu as déjà fait mieux !

*Arrold* Ne critique pas, sale pauvre, je l'ai aidé à écrire ça...

*Ravan* Moi j'aime bien, même si faut avouer qu'elle est...

*Moi* C'est bon, j'ai comprit, maintenant, taisez-vous ! T_T Et vous, cher lecteur ou chère lectrice, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! ^-^


End file.
